The present invention pertains generally to the field of micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). More specifically, the present invention pertains to the field of MEMS spatial light modulators, and systems, such as display projection systems, printing systems, and light beam switching systems that utilize MEMS spatial light modulators.
Spatial light modulators (SLMs) are transducers that modulate an incident beam of light in a spatial pattern that corresponds to an optical or electrical input. The incident light beam may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or direction. This modulation may be accomplished through the use of a variety of materials exhibiting magneto-optic, electro-optic, or elastic properties. SLMs have many applications, including optical information processing, display systems, and electrostatic printing.
An early SLM designed for use in a projection display system is described by Nathanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,911. The individual pixels of the SLM are addressed via a scanning electron beam as in a conventional direct-view cathode ray tube (CRT). Instead of exciting a phosphor, the electron beam charges deflectable reflective elements arrayed on a quartz faceplate. Elements that are charged bend towards the faceplate due to electrostatic forces. Bent and unbent elements reflect parallel incident light beams in different directions. Light reflected from unbent elements is blocked with a set of Schlieren stops, while light from bent elements is allowed to pass through projection optics and form an image on a screen. Another electron-beam-addressed SLM is the Eidophor, described in E. Baumann, xe2x80x9cThe Fischer large-screen projection system (Eidophor)xe2x80x9d 20 Fed J.SMPTE 351 (1953). In that system, the active optical element is an oil film, which is periodically dimpled by the electron beam so as to diffract incident light. A disadvantage of the Eidophor system is that the oil film is polymerized by constant electron bombardment and oil vapors result in a short cathode lifetime. A disadvantage-of both of these systems is their the use of bulky and expensive vacuum tubes.
A SLM in which movable elements are addressed via electrical circuitry on a silicon substrate is described in K. Peterson, xe2x80x9cMicromechanical Light Modulator Array Fabricated on Siliconxe2x80x9d 31 Appl. Phys. Let. 521 (1977). This SLM contains a 16 by 1 array of cantilever mirrors above a silicon substrate. The mirrors are made of silicon dioxide and have a reflective metal coating. The space below the mirrors is created by etching away silicon via a KOH etch. The mirrors are deflected by electrostatic attraction: a voltage bias is applied between the reflective elements and the substrate and generates an electrostatic force. A similar SLM incorporating a two-dimensional array is described by Hartstein and Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,732. Although the switching voltage of this SLM is lowered by connecting the deflectable mirror elements at only one corner, the device has low light efficiency due to the small fractional active area. In addition, diffraction from the addressing circuitry lowers the contrast ratio (modulation depth) of the display.
Another SLM design is the Grating Light Value (GLV) described by Bloom, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360. The GLV""s deflectable mechanical elements are reflective flat beams or ribbons. Light reflects from both the ribbons and the substrate. If the distance between surface of the reflective ribbons and the reflective substrate is one-half of a wavelength, light reflected from the two surfaces adds constructively and the device acts like a mirror. If this distance is one-quarter of a wavelength, light directly reflected from the two surfaces will interfere destructively and the device will act as a diffraction grating, sending light into diffracted orders. Construction of the CLV differs substantially from the DMD. Instead of using active semiconductor circuitry at each pixel location, the approach in the ""360 patent relies on an inherent electromechanical bistability to implement a passive addressing scheme. The bistability exists because the mechanical force required for deflection is roughly linear, whereas the electrostatic force obeys an inverse square law. As a voltage bias is applied, the ribbons deflect. When the ribbons are deflected past a certain point, the restoring mechanical force can no longer balance the electrostatic force and the ribbons snap to the substrate. The voltage must be lowered substantially below the snapping voltage in order for the ribbons to return to their undeflected position. This latching action allows driver circuitry to be placed off-chip or only at the periphery. Thus addressing circuitry does not occupy the optically active part of the array. In addition, ceramic films of high mechanical quality, such as LPCVD (low pressure chemical vapor deposition) silicon nitride, can be used to form the ribbons. However, there are several difficulties with the GLV. One problem is stiction: since the underside of the deflected ribbons contacts the substrate with a large surface area, the ribbons tend to stick to the substrate. Another problem is that a passive addressing scheme might not be able to provide high frame rates (the rate at which the entire SLM field is updated). in addition, with a passive addressing scheme, the ribbons deflect slightly even when off. This reduces the achievable contrast ratio. Also, even though the device is substantially planar, light is scattered, as in the DMD, from areas between the pixels, further reducing the contrast ratio.
Another diffraction-based SLM is the Microdisplay, described in P. Alvelda, xe2x80x9cHigh-Efficiency Color Microdisplaysxe2x80x9d 307 SID 95 Digest. That SLM uses a liquid crystal layer on top of electrodes arrayed in a grating pattern. Pixels can be turned on and off by applying appropriate voltages to alternating electrodes. The device is actively addressed and potentially has a better contrast ratio than the GLV. However, the device, being based on the birefringence of liquid crystals, requires polarized light, reducing its optical efficiency. Furthermore, the response time of liquid crystals is slow. Thus, to achieve color, three devicesxe2x80x94one dedicated for each of the primary colorsxe2x80x94must be used in parallel. This arrangement leads to expensive optical systems.
A silicon-based micro-mechanical SLM with a large fractional optically active area is the Digital Mirror Device (DMD), developed by Texas Instruments and described by Hornbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,537 and other references. One of the implementations includes a square aluminum plate suspended via torsion hinges above addressing electrodes. A second aluminum plate is built on top of the first and is used as mirror. Although increasing manufacturing complexity, the double plate aluminum structure is required to provide a reasonably flat mirror surface and cover the underlying circuitry and hinge mechanism. This is essential in order to achieve an acceptable contrast ratio. The entire aluminum structure is released via oxygen plasma etching of a polymer sacrificial layer. Aluminum can be deposited at low temperatures, avoiding damage to the underlying CMOS addressing circuitry. However, the hinges attaching the mirrors to the substrate are also made of aluminum, which is very susceptible to fatigue and plastic deformation.
Therefore, what is needed is a spatial light modulator that has a high resolution, a high fill factor and a high contrast ratio. What is further needed is a spatial light modulator that does not require polarized light, hence is optically efficient, and that is mechanically robust.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a spatial light modulator that has a higher resolution and an increased fill factor. The present invention also provides a spatial light modulator that has an increased contrast ratio. The present invention further provides a spatial light modulator that operates in the absence of polarized light and that has improved electromechanical performance and robustness with respect to manufacturing.
The present invention achieves these benefits by carefully controlling the degree of tilt of each mirror in the array. This control is made possible by the stopping mechanisms for each mirror. The plurality of stopping mechanisms can be constructed so as to abut the corresponding mirror at the same time. Or, a back-up stopping mechanism could be provided in the event that the mirror is not sufficiently stopped by the primary mechanism. In this way, the maximum degree of tilt of each mirror is accurately determined over a wide range of manufacturing tolerances and actuating forces.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the spatial light modulator has an optically transmissive substrate and a semiconductor substrate. An array of reflective elements are suspended from underneath the optically transmissive substrate, and are positioned directly across from the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate includes an array of electrodes and electronic circuitry for selectively deflecting individual reflective elements by electrostatic force. In operation, as the individual reflective elements deflect, light beams that are incident to and reflected back through the optically transmissive substrate are spatially modulated. In accordance with one embodiment, each reflective element has a front surface that faces the optically transmissive substrate and a back surface that faces the semiconductor substrate. Each reflective element is deflectably attached to the optically transmissive substrate by means of a mirror support structure. The mirror support structure includes one or more contact points that are attached (directly or indirectly) to the optically transmissive substrate. The mirror support structure also includes a torsion hinge that extends across the back surface of the reflective element, attaching thereto at one or more places.
The mirror support structure of one embodiment is reinforced with deflection stoppers configured for resisting deflection of the reflective element beyond a pre-determined tilt angle. Specifically, the deflection stoppers are configured such that, when the reflective element is deflected to the pre-determined tilt angle, the reflective element can come into contact with the deflection stoppers. In addition, one end of the reflective element can come into contact with the optically transmissive substrate. In this way, mechanical robustness of the mirror support structure is significantly improved.
In furtherance of the present invention, one embodiment of the mirror support structure includes an attraction electrode that is attached to the back surface of the reflective element. When a voltage bias is applied between the attraction electrode and a corresponding actuating electrode on the semiconductor substrate, the attraction electrode can be pulled towards the actuating electrode, causing the reflective element to deflect. In one embodiment, the mirror support structure and the attraction electrode are composed of a same conductive laminate. Therefore, the reflective element needs not be conductive (though the reflective element, in another embodiment, can be conductive and act as the electrode). Consequently, mechanical and reflective properties of the reflective element can be optimized without regard to conductivity. Fabrication flexibility is also increased because the present embodiment does not require a metal coating step after sacrificial silicon layers are removed.
In another embodiment of the invention, a micro-electromechanical device is provided which includes a substrate having a first surface, a support structure coupled to the first surface of the substrate, and a reflective element deflectably coupled to the substrate via the support structure, where the support structure has a stopping mechanism constructed for resisting deflection of the reflective element beyond a predetermined tilt angle. The support structure may comprise a first end and a second end that are attached to said first surface, and the stopping mechanism of the support structure may comprise a first deflection stopper positioned near the first end and a second deflection stopper positioned near the second end. The reflective element preferably comprises a substantially rigid reflective plate and the substrate is preferably an optically transmissive substrate. Also, the stopping mechanism is disposed on a side of the reflective element opposite to that of the substrate, and the support structure preferably comprises hinges and posts, the posts extending past the reflective element to connect directly or indirectly to the substrate, and each hinge extending from the posts and connecting to the reflective element.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a spatial light modulator is provided which comprises a first substrate having a first surface, a deflectable element deflectably coupled to the first surface of the first substrate, a second substrate positioned across from and spaced apart from the first surface of the first substrate, the second substrate comprising electronic circuitry adapted for causing the deflectable element to deflect; and a primary stopping mechanism and a secondary stopping mechanism, each for stopping deflection of the deflectable element when deflected by the electronic circuitry. The primary and secondary stopping mechanisms are constructed to stop movement of the deflectable element at different angles of deflection of the deflectable element, and may be constructed in different planes relative to the deflectable element. One of the primary and secondary stopping mechanisms preferably comprises a portion or extension of the deflectable element which abuts against the first substrate during deflection of the deflectable element, and the other of the primary and secondary stopping mechanisms preferably comprises support structure connected to the first substrate which is disposed on a side of the deflectable element opposite to the side on which the first substrate is disposed, the deflectable element adapted to abut against the support structure when the deflectable element is deflected. The secondary stopping mechanism preferably comprises a portion of the hinge, the hinge portion constructed so as to abut against the deflectable element when the deflectable element is deflected, and a gap is disposed between the first substrate and the deflectable element, and a second gap is disposed between the deflectable element and one of the primary and secondary stopping mechanisms. Also, one of the primary and secondary stopping mechanisms comprises a post or wall connected at one end to the first substrate and having a second end with a protrusion which is adapted to abut against the deflectable element when the deflectable element pivots up to a predetermined angle, whereas the secondary stopping mechanism is constructed to avoid abutment against the deflectable element unless the primary stopping mechanism fails.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a spatial light modulator is provided which comprises a first substrate, a deflectable element held on the first substrate via a hinge and stop assembly, the hinge connected to the deflectable element so as to allow the deflectable element to pivot around an axis, and the stop positioned to arrest the pivoting of the deflectable element. The hinge and stop assembly comprises a post connecting to the first substrate, the deflectable element constructed to abut against a portion of the hinge and/or post when deflected. The deflectable element may be held on a bottom surface of the first substrate, and wherein the deflectable element has first and second portions such that during deflection of the deflectable element, the second portion moves towards the bottom surface as the first portion moves away from the bottom surface. The first portion can abut against an area of the hinge and stop assembly, and the second portion can abuts against an area of the first substrate.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, a spatial light modulator is provided comprising a first substrate, a deflectable element pivotably held on the first substrate, a post or wall extending from the first substrate and having a lip or protrusion which extends past a portion of the deflectable elemnent such that when the deflectable element pivots, a portion of the deflectable element abuts against the lip or protrusion so as to stop the movement of the deflectable element. In another embodiment, a spatial light modulator comprises in cross section, an optically transmissive substrate, a first gap disposed below the optically transmissive substrate, a pivotable mirror disposed below the first gap, a second gap disposed below the mirror, and a deflection stopper disposed below the second gap. Also provided is a connector which connects the pivotable mirror with the optically transmissive substrate, the connector preferably comprising the deflection stopper. The deflection stopper may be part of a hinge and post assembly for pivotably holding the mirror to the optically transmissive substrate, or, the hinge and post assembly can be spaced apart from the deflection stopper with the hinge disposed below the second gap. The deflection stopper can comprise a protrusion which extends below the second gap and a wall or post which connects to the optically transmissive substrate.
Embodiments of the present invention include the above and further include a spatial light modulator fabrication process. In one embodiment, the process includes the steps of: (a) depositing a sacrificial (e.g. silicon) layer on an optically transmissive substrate; (b) depositing a reflective laminate on the sacrificial layer; (c) pattern-etching the reflective laminate to define a reflective element; (d) depositing another sacrificial (e.g. silicon) layer; (e) pattern-etching the second sacrificial layer to expose a portion of the reflective element; (f) etching a pattern of holes through the sacrificial layers such that subsequent layers can be attached to the optically transmissive substrate via the holes; (g) depositing a hinge-electrode laminate layer on the second sacrificial layer and on the exposed portion of the reflective element; (h) pattern-etching the hinge-electrode laminate to define a hinge-electrode that is attached to the optically transmissive substrate through the holes and that is attached to the exposed portion of the reflective element; (i) etching the first sacrificial layer and the second sacrificial layer to release the reflective element; (1)forming addressing circuitry and electrodes on a semiconductor substrate; and (k) aligning and joining the optically transmissive substrate and the semiconductor substrate.
In cross section, the spatial light modulator has an optically transmissive substrate, a first gap below the optically transmissive substrate, a deflectable element below the first gap, a second gap below the deflectable element, a hinge below the second gap, a third gap below the hinge, and a second (e.g. circuit) substrate below the third gap. The hinge is substantially entirely blocked from view by the deflectable element (when viewing through the optically transmissive substrate). As such, the hinge is disposed on a side of the deflectable element opposite to that of the optically transmissive substrate. The hinge is connected to the bottom surface of the deflectable element (not on the edges of the deflectable element in most cases). Posts or walls can be provided which extend from the hinge to the optically transmissive substrate. The hinge can extend across the middle of the deflectable element, with the same area of deflectable element on either side (or the hinge could divide the deflectable element in other ways, e.g. ⅓ on one side and ⅔ on the other). With some deflectable element extending on either side of the hinge, movement of one side of the deflectable element in one direction results in movement of the other side of the deflectable element in the other direction.
The hinge can also be provided flush against the deflectable element (though still with the deflectable element between the hinge and the optically transmissive substrate). Preferably, however, the hinge is connected to a center portion of the deflectable element so as to allow for an elongated hinge (thus reducing flexing, torqueing and/or stress to any one part of the hinge). The deflectable element can be provided with a laminate support structure which can comprise multiple layers of dielectric material. Also, the deflectable element can comprise a layer which is both reflective and conductive (e.g. a metal layer such as gold or aluminum) or separate reflective and conductive layers. The deflectable element and hinge can be formed by LPCVD deposition, whereas the circuit substrate utilized for actuating the deflectable element can be formed using standard VLSI/CMOS processes.